gtafandomcom-20200222-history
End of the Line
End of the Line is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given by Sweet to protagonist Carl Johnson. Mission Carl and Sweet Johnson have managed to find out where former friend, Big Smoke is hiding. They drive over to Smoke's hideout in East Los Santos avoiding rioters. Upon arriving, they see that Smoke's crack palace has heavy security and there's no way to enter the place except for breaking through the wall. Carl finds a SWAT Tank nearby and steals it while being attacked by SWAT officers and Ballas gang members. He successfully smashes the wall and enters the crack palace. Upon entering, Carl makes his way through three floors while killing Ballas, Vagos, San Fierro Rifa, Russian Mafia gang members as well as workers, whom all carry M4, AK-47 and MP5s amongst other strong weapons. Carl manages to find Big Smoke, who claims that he doesn't feel any regrets over betraying the Grove Street Families and takes out a gun ready to battle Carl. During a shoot-out, Carl manages to kill Smoke and after a brief conversation questioning Smoke's decision, he says he had no choice and saw the opportunity for power and money before dying. Frank Tenpenny arrives out of nowhere and asks Carl to put all of Smoke's money in his bag. Before leaving, he tries to kill Carl but gets spooked by Carl randomly shouting "Sweet!" which makes him miss the shot. Tenpenny then goes to the second floor and sets the whole building on fire by causing an explosion. Carl goes the same way out and kills any gang member on his way while avoiding burning himself by the fires around the building. After successfully escaping, Tenpenny attempts to drive away in his Firetruck, Sweet jumps on his Greenwood and then climbs onto the ladder on the back of the truck. Carl enters a parked Feltzer and starts to chase Tenpenny. During a long chase throughout Los Santos with rioters on the road throwing molotovs, a police officer in the truck gets out and attempts to kill Sweet. As Sweet loses his grip, Carl parks his car under the ladder and Sweet falls on the hood of the Feltzer. Sweet then takes control of the car with Carl acting as the shooter with his Micro SMG. The chase continues throughout the city with Carl destroying Police Cars as well as rioters chasing them in cars and bikes. The chase comes to an end on the bridge going above Ganton where Tenpenny crashes his truck and after the injuries dies at the heart of Grove Street territory. Carl, Sweet, The Truth, Kendl Johnson, Cesar Vialpando together start a conversation as Tenpenny says his last words and they head inside the Johnson House to talk about their future. Suddenly, Ken Rosenberg, Madd Dogg, Kent Paul and Maccer enter the house with everybody inside drawing their guns towards them. Madd Dogg announces his first gold record and they all celebrate their success before Carl heads out of the house to see "what's happening". Following the end, Catalina calls for the last time and is heard having sex with her boyfriend Claude. Script Reward The reward for finishing this mission is increased respect and $250,000. Gallery EndoftheLine-GTASA.jpg|Sweet and Carl Johnson discussing their plans for Big Smoke EndoftheLine-GTASA2.jpg|Carl Johnson in the SWAT Tank, headling for Big Smoke's Crack Palace EndoftheLine-GTASA3.jpg|Carl Johnson confronting Big Smoke EndoftheLine-GTASA4.jpg|The destruction of Big Smoke's Crack Palace External links *End of the Line mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version (Part 1/3) *End of the Line mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version (Part 2/3) *End of the Line mission on YouTube by GTAmissions - PC Version (Part 3/3) *End of the Line mission walktrough on G-Unleashed Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas